


Desire

by ShiTiger



Series: Alpha, Beta, Omega [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dinosaurs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3010157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, you'd better get used to steak. You can't eat sentient people,” Darkwing shot back, refusing to back down to the prehistoric creature before him. Even shrunken to a regular size, Johnny T still managed to tower over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> ep. Extinct Possibility

“Well, if it isn't Darkmeat Duck. I must say that you're looking just as chewable as when we last met.”

“Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, you'd better get used to steak. You can't eat sentient people,” Darkwing shot back, refusing to back down to the prehistoric creature before him. Even shrunken to a regular size, Johnny T still managed to tower over him.

“So I've been told. You should know that I've never been very good at following the rules.” The dinosaur grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

The caped crusader inwardly cursed SHUSH for putting him in charge of the beast. Just because he was now on the payroll, and they knew his secret identity, did not give them a right to... Darkwing flinched back as the T-rex drew in a deep breath, his nose far too close to the duck's soft white throat for comfort.

“Say... you smell different now. Kinda sweet, like a girl I used to know,” Johnny T announced, eyeing the petite bird.

Oh boy. Darkwing knew he should have taken the time to re-spray his clothes with alpha pheromones, but things had just been so busy lately. Now he was going to have to deal with the dino treating him like a weakling for being an omega.

“That is because our highly advanced society is made up of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas,” the duck stated, leaning away from the suddenly curious T-rex.

“Not sure what those are, sweetling, but I'm getting a different kind of hunger for you--if you know what I mean,” Johnny purred, throwing an arm around the violet-clad duck.

“A different kind of... Oh no, that is definitely not happening.” Darkwing slipped out from under the beast's arm before he could stop him.

***

The tyrannosaurus rex studied the duck for a long moment, taking in his prey's obvious discomfort. Johnny was many things, but not a rapist. The little bird wasn't going to just give in to his advances unless he got something in return.

The dinosaur took a step back to give the avian a bit of space. As expected, the little creature relaxed slightly.

“I may be a thug, but I'm not a monster. I am the last of my kind, but I still have needs,” Johnny T. explained.

“If you think I'm some kind of whore...” Darkwing growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“I wasn't suggesting that you were. If anything, you're more like a respected rival,” Johnny amended.

“What do you want from me, Johnny? Not that I'm agreeing to anything,” the masked mallard insisted.

“You and your organization want me to behave, correct?”

“Obviously.”

“Then, clearly, I have needs that need to be met as well. There aren't going to be many choices for a nearly extinct guy like me. That's why I want to make a deal with you.” Johnny attempted look as harmless as possible while saying this.

“You want me to sleep with you,” the duck sighed, massaging between his eyes like he had a headache coming on.

“Well, I was hoping we'd do more than sleep,” the dinosaur chuckled.

“I told you before, I'm not...” The hero yelped as Johnny took the opportunity to grab him and push his small, feathered body against the wall.

“I didn't say you were. All I'm asking for is one time. After that, I won't ask again... unless you insist, of course,” the T-rex purred, already becoming intoxicated by the bird’s delicious scent.

The duck was silent for a long moment, before answering, “One night? With the agreement that you become a model citizen, and find a place in society?”

“Can't promise perfection, babe, but I'll do my best,” Johnny promised. His eyes narrowed in delight as the duck answered by exposing his fragile throat to him. Even a thug like Johnny knew that if you played nice with your mates, they always came back for more. And the evening was going to be very, very nice for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t help myself. That episode stuck in my brain until I wrote this little ficlet.


End file.
